InFamous
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Persona 4 - Bad ending occurs. The Investigation Team works their hardest to save Inaba, but the town they're fighting to protect is turning against them.
1. Prologue

Me: This was originally a prompt I began filling out on the Persona 4 Kink Meme (Badbadbadhouse if you haven't been there), but since I can no longer update it because of the anonlock, I decided I would start posting it here and edit the chapters as necessary. I need to get back into writing what with Soul's Nocturne needing to be finished and Origin of Good needing a second chapter. Also, I need to work on that AU story and Trauma Center fanfictions… eh.

Anyway, here's the whole prompt:

"_So, we've seen the post-apocalyptic "bad ending" scenarios where Souji & gang wind up as the saviors of those remaining as they try to combat the shadows smothering the land._

_However, we forget that Inaba is a fickle neighborhood full of gullible idiots who blame their problems on other people in the blink of an eye._

_Therefore, I'd like to see a story in which the bad ending took place, and when the I.T. tries to do something about it, the public equates their personas with the shadows terrorizing them, and subsequently blames them for all that's happened. They're suspicious/horrified/whatever about how much the I.T. knows/knew about the situation, and demands retribution for their failures. What this entails is entirely up to the readers (exile? Death? Torture? Whatever, so long as the I.T. is anything, but glorified in the eyes of the Inaba public)._

_TL;DR Bad ending happens, I.T. tries to save Inaba, Inaba decides to be a load of jackasses and turns on them._

_Bonus points if maxed S. Links follow behind the I.T., while others feel utterly betrayed by them._

_Extra bonus points of said S. Links aren't the typical school buddies (i.e. Hisano)"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4. It belongs to Atlus. As for the title, I don't own Infamous. That belongs to Sucker Punch Studios.

oOoOoOo

Prologue: The Fog

December 24th, 2011

oOoOoOo

What was the end of the year? It was supposed to be December 31st, wasn't it? It would make sense, since it was New Year's Eve and therefore the final day in 2011, but as Souji's gray eyes pierced the deep fog beyond his window that night, something in his gut said it was too late. His grip tightened on the dark blue curtains, but he finally let go, turning away as they swung shut. He scowled at the fog filling his room, frowning as the foreboding feeling didn't disappear. If something really bad happened, he would end up feeling faint like that time he didn't save… he shook his head, glad that Igor had sent him back. Still, all the fog made him uneasy.

His phone decided to trill at that moment and he reached into his pants pocket, drawing it out. He stared at the caller ID, dread filling him when he read "Shirogane" on the LCD and snapped it open. Hitting talk, he raised it to his ear, "This is Seta. Is something-"

"_Th-The entire town... It's filled with Shadows… I can't…!"_

His mouth went dry as he listened. Her voice was high, strained, and out of breath. She was obviously running, but where was beyond him. His eyes widened as she gasped, _"…! A-Aaaaaagh!"_

"…! N-Naoto? Naoto! Naoto, say something!" Souji hollered, trying to get her attention. That scream echoed in his head as he desperately waited for an answer, but he only heard roars and gunfire before the line went completely dead. His body was trembling from head to toe as he let his arm drop to his side, fingers falling slack. A clatter announced his cell phone hitting the floor. This couldn't be happening.

Naoto… Naoto was dead.

His phone started chirping an alarm; it wasn't a phone call, but instead, alerting him that there was no signal. He could care less about that; he was wondering why he hadn't passed out yet and appeared in the Velvet Room. His mind was still sharp and… he was hearing screams outside.

Scrambling, he slipped his glasses on and ripped open the curtains again, horrified at what he saw. Shadows crawled through the streets and on houses, attacking anything that moved, including their fellow Shadows. He saw one of the neighborhood cats get ripped apart by a raven-like creature, its red eyes dimming back to yellow as it began to feast. It was joined by more as they ate the body right then and there. Souji turned away, his stomach churning as he thought about Na… god, what if it wasn't only Naoto though? Was Yosuke still alive? Yukiko? Chie? Anyone? Even his Uncle and Nanako; he didn't know their conditions at the hospital.

A scream alerted him again to the warped world outside and his hand balled into a fist. Dammit, what could he do? It was… it was _fucking_ Christmas Eve. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

'_Damn you Adachi…!'_

00000

Yosuke was at a loss. He couldn't believe it; after all the shit they had been through and they failed? Now, he was barricaded inside of Junes with his parents and several other families. The very acknowledgment made his insides twist as he looked around. Passed all the adults and crying kids, he didn't see anyone he knew. Yukiko was probably holed up in the Inn and Kanji was probably trying to save the Textile Shop. The dude was passionate about his parent's store; had to give him credit even if it was a stupid idea. Naoto was probably fine too, but Rise, Chie, and Souji… those three worried him. Rise was at the Tofu shop and she wasn't able to defend herself or her grandmother. Chie's house wasn't that secure and Souji was alone at his Uncle's place.

"Dammit…"

Yosuke blinked out of his reprieve and raised his head, turning around at his father's voice. He was standing at a television, the screen fuzzy as he flipped through channels. He was probably trying to get the news. Yosuke's eyes rounded to his mother sitting in one of the chairs and Teddie sobbing in her arms. Turning back to the doors, Yosuke pulled his glasses out of his pants' pocket and slipped them on. His eyes widened at the chaos in the food court. Several shadows were fighting with each other over a bloody stump. He had to force himself to look away, but it didn't keep his stomach from lurching sharply.

After emptying what little contents in his stomach he had, Yosuke rinsed and dried his mouth on his sleeve, raising his eyes to start wearily at his reflection in the bathroom. His grip tightened on the porcelain sink and turned away sharply. Was their nothing they could've done to stop this? He pulled out his cell phone and snapped it open only to immediately toss it away. There was no signal. He and Teddie would be left in the dark until either some help care or the Shadows… he shook his head, growling as he walked over to the door, letting it bang against the wall as he ripped it open. Yosuke could only hope some help would come.

00000

Yukiko and her mother did their best to calm the Inn's guests as her father finished blocking the doors, but screams continued to ring in answer to the bangs and furious scratching as Shadows tried to break in. Snarls followed, but soon, they ceased and the panic died down a bit. Since the fog started coming in, Yukiko had started wearing her glasses in the evening. It was the first time she had seen the Shadows on the street and…

"Yukiko…"

She looked up at her father's voice, concerned when she noticed him frowning. Holding herself properly, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, he didn't say anything, glancing back at the makeshift barricade. He let out a breath and looked his daughter in the eye, "Did you know those… things were coming? Is that why you warned me?"

At the question, Yukiko literally froze. She didn't know what to say; everyone was staring at her. What did she do? Should she tell the truth or lie? If she told the truth, how would they react? Hadn't Souji… the others… With a frown, she turned her head to the side, modestly covering her mouth with her kimono's pink sleeve as she spoke, "… When I was coming home, I just… it felt like something was really wrong. I'm sorry I went as far as telling you to barricade the entrance. Now that I think about it, it could've just been a guest."

"Yukiko-chan, don't say that. I… I just wanted to know," her father said and her mother nodded, chiming in quickly, "We're very fortunate that you felt something was off. I can't imagine the outcome if you hadn't."

"… I can," Yukiko whispered under her breath, frowning. Were the others alright? They couldn't summon their personas in this world and now… they didn't need this. Souji said they had until the end of the year to stop Adachi. This had to be some realistic nightmare. Still, when she looked at the guests and felt the anxiety intensify in the room, the weight of reality became all the more crushing. Despite her own apprehension, she knew she would have to protect the Inn alone.

00000

Chie always thought the house would just fall apart if an earthquake ever struck Inaba, but now, she was just amazed her parents let the dog inside. Muku was sitting in front of the door, her ears high as she guarded her home. Chie, on the other hand, sighed and turned back to her parents as they sat huddled around the kotatsu. Her father was writing a list while her mother was… she was more or less writing a will and testament.

"Mom, don't do that. We'll get out of this!" Chie insisted, frowning at her mother.

She just shook her head, "Chie, this is exactly like that movie you rented last week, except those are most definitely _not_ zombie ninjas. We can't just hit them in the head and expect them to go down… do they even have heads?"

… Wow, her mother didn't even know about Shadows and she one-upped Chie in the argument. The girl scratched her head, "Well, we don't honestly know that. We haven't tried, so you're just assuming."

"We're not opening that door to try," her father said, scowling. He pushed his paper forward, "Anyway, these are all the supplies we have. We have to figure something out because they probably won't last us past two weeks"

Silently, her mother returned to her will and Chie let out a frustrated groan, slamming her head against the table. Geez! All they needed to do was arm themselves and bust out! Maybe run to Junes and…

She raised her head a bit, her hands balling into fists. Chie didn't know how the others were. She had tried calling Yukiko, but she didn't have any service. If she could, she would go check; Yukiko didn't live far and Yosuke lived just a little bit farther. Was Souji okay? What about Rise? Naoto? Kanji? Did Teddie get mixed up with the Shadows? The kung-fu girl blinked as a paper was before her face abruptly and her eyes rose to meet her mother's. She was holding a pen to Chie, smiling, "You can write your will too."

"MOM!" Chie exclaimed, shooting to her feet. Geez, either her mother was delirious already or was this just her pessimism coming through in record time. She stormed over to Muku, sitting down next to the dog, "We're gonna fight the horde, Muku!"

The large dog barked.

00000

When he slipped his glasses on, it was the first moment Kanji saw the true chaos that had befallen Inaba. It was minimal in the Shopping District, but as he continued to explore, the extent was becoming clear. Abandoned scraps of clothing, black ash remains of Shadows, the occasional dried stains of blood, and claw marks covered the streets the further he ran in search of any survivors. Really, he wanted to find his mother. She had left the shop for one reason or another several hours ago and had failed to return. As much as he tried to convince himself that his mother would be fine, he knew it was a lie. He really hoped that she was at Junes.

Kanji stopped running as he neared the Samegawa River, panting heavily. The folded chair he brought as his makeshift weapon clicked as its feet met the pavement. There were various growls of Shadows not far from his current location. Maybe they had found… prey? He swallowed.

"… Hey! Anyone alive! Say sumthin'!"

He waited five minutes, ten, and then, lowered his head. Maybe everyone had gotten to safety and he was the only one outside. That or everyone else was… He shook his head and picked up his chair, continuing his march forward. He only made it passed the stairs when the bizarre, curved cracks in the asphalt caught his attention. They were accompanied by more blood and continued into the grass, down the hill towards the riverba-

"N-Naoto!"

That discarded hat was unmistakable next to the small form. Almost stumbling over his feet, he hurried down the hill and knelt down besides the unresponsive form. Her uniform was coated in blood, the jacket shredded in the back. That was probably the attack that knocked her down here. Her waist clawed open, her gun holster beyond repair and her leather strap split into pieces. Naoto's head was turned in his direction and Kanji could see her half-opened eyes. They were vacant, further filling him with dread. It didn't help since it seemed like she wasn't breathing…

A roar echoed nearby and he snapped his head in its direction. Even if Naoto was dead, he couldn't leave her to be eaten by the Shadows. She deserved way better than that. He picked up her body, fighting the stringing at his eyes. Senpai would say this was the right thing to do, right? He abandoned his chair, bolting up the stairs and down the road, hurrying back to the Textile Shop. He'd have to tell the others somehow if he managed to reach them.

"H-Hnnngh!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sharp inhale and glanced down quickly. His eyes widened when he noticed Naoto was breathing at a rapid pace. Her gaze was still unfocused and she didn't seem to notice him carrying her. His search would have to wait.

"I ain't gonna let ya die, Naoto! Jus' hold on!"

00000

So many…

Kanzeon was almost screaming in her ear, echoing the voices of those unfortunately trapped outside when the fog rolled into their world. Rise's nails dug into her arm and tucked her body in closer, her head now resting on her knees. A strange power emanating from the shrine kept most of the shopping district safe, but for how long? She cried quietly, slapping her hands over her ears as she heard that same horrible laughter again.

It was Adachi mocking them from some unknown location as they scrambled around, trying to survive. Souji's anger was palpable and Yosuke's loss was a sharp tone resonating in the distance. Yukiko and Chie were both concerned about the others and escaping. Kanji was preoccupied, panicking about his mother and Naoto was currently near death in his home.

"B-Bastard…" Rise whimpered, lowering her hands. Thank god her grandma was sleeping through the worse right now, but what about tomorrow? What would happen? She shook her head, "We still had time…! W-We still have time…!"

"**Merry Christmas you brats… hehehe…. AHAHAHA!"**

oOoOoOo

Me: Sorry about the page breaks. Fanfiction seems to eat all the others except zeros and my o's. I'll try updating again very soon! Until then readers, your feedback is very much appreciated.


	2. Day One, Collapse

Me: Here's chapter two. Some changes from its BBBH predecessor, but that version had errors. What was I doing while I was writing that?

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Day One, Collapse

December 25th, 2011

oOoOoOo

Souji didn't remember falling asleep, but waking up was hell. Immediately, he slipped his glasses on and chanced looking outside. Any hope of yesterday being a nightmare or time resetting slipped away as several shadows came into view, fighting over the neighbor's garbage. They weren't so keen on eating it, but examining it. The curtains were tugged shut once more and he turned away, foot coming in contact with his cell phone. For a moment, he glanced down at it, but then kicked it under the couch, refusing to be reminded of Naoto's scream. In his head, he heard the others' screaming, all of them crying out as they died and he couldn't do anything. This wasn't the television; he couldn't summon his personae and even if he could, what would be the cost? He wasn't in touch with Igor or Margaret… was it possible he had broken the contract or were they lost in the fog?

He slumped onto the couch, closing his eyes. Even resting like this, it seemed as though the fog was over taking his mind, but there was something cutting through, being sent to directly to him. It was strange, but it was almost like _someone_ was showing him these faint, but still distinguishable images: the families trapped inside their homes, parents missing, young children abandoned and crying, and buildings crumbling to the ground, and panicking people everywhere downtown. When he was shown Mrs. Tatsumi, he assumed Kanji would be nearby, but Souji was shocked to see she was at the hospital, trying to get out. His Uncle and Nanako were also there, barred by the hospital staff that had locked the building down. How long would they be able to survive there?

The images in his mind swirled and the familiar hum of the Velvet Room echoed.

"_It seems we have been separated… the fog has become thicker than first assumed it would…"_

"…! Igor!" Souji exclaimed, but braced himself as his mind was suddenly bogged down even more. He looked around; trying to find Igor and Margaret, but it was too deep.

"_Though I cannot reach you, your potential is still open. However, in these bounds, I cannot show you what your outcome will be."_

Souji paused, but then remembered. The first time he met Igor, he had read his future via tarot cards. He faintly heard cards shuffling and then spread. One clipped against a surface as it flipped over.

"_I see… indeed, this is a sudden change…"_

Another click…

"_Ah… I hope your bonds are strong. You will have to prove where you stand. Are you friend or are you foe as your world collapses…"_

Another click…

"… _As I thought, your future is even a mystery to me. Your powers are not yet strong enough to fight in your world, but I trust you to make the right decision…"_

"Igor…?"

"_We will meet again, but when, even I cannot say…"_

Souji felt dizzy. Within the real world, he hit the ground with a bang, his mind still lost in the fog.

00000

Yosuke frowned as he looked at the produce with Teddie. It wouldn't last long and neither would the meat. That's why, even now, Yosuke's dad had them working, moving all the perishables to the freezer with several other employees. Everyone else was either resting or on guard at one of June's multiple entrances. Dammit, that's what _they_ should be doing instead of moving supplies, but… Yosuke set a box of apples down, crossing his arms. No, would there be a point? He couldn't summon outside of the television and he doubted Teddie could. Susano-o seemed oddly beyond his reach like always.

"Yosuke?"

He raised his head and turned. Teddie was standing next to him, his head low and lips curved in a frown, "Do you think everyone's okay? I'm really worried…"

"… I am too, Ted, but… we can't defend ourselves outside… and I doubt my parents would let us leave," Yosuke replied, scratching his head. He tilted his head slightly, "By the way, how's Kamui?"

"Er… I just feel him, but I can't summon," Teddie answered, tearing up, "I-Is that bad? C-Can you summon Susano-o?"

"No. I can't and I've tried almost ten times," Yosuke sighed. He started leading the way out of the freezer as he continued, "I sure as hell wouldn't be here if I could. I'd go out and try reaching the others. We can only fight as a group…"

"I-I'm worried about Nana-chan too. She's still at the hospital… and so is Sensei's uncle!" Teddie exclaimed, gritting his teeth nervously, "W-We'll find a way to get out and help, right? How long will that take?"

"… I wish I knew, Teddie," Yosuke murmured. He shook his head, "Anyway, we'll just have to wait and see if something changes. If - and this is a long shot - If there's a chance we can summon, then we'll bust out and save the others. Just wait; we'll be so kick ass even Chie will be jealous."

"We'll be like super heroes?"

"Uh… don't push your luck Ted…"

00000

"Please… Amaterasu. You're so close, but why can't I connect? Please, come to me…"

Yukiko murmured this under her breath as she sat in the lobby, her hands resting delicately on her lap. With a disheartened breath, she opened her eyes and gazed ahead at the wall. The guests had returned to their rooms and boarded up windows while the staff stood on guard, except for the cooks. She frowned and raised a hand as she tried thinking of any possible reason why she couldn't reach Amaterasu. Their world was no longer different from the television world obscured in fog like this, right? Slowly, the shadows would take over and…

She rose to her feet abruptly and walked to the front of the Inn where her father and mother stood. Her mother was doing her best to stay calm, but her father seemed noticeably troubled. Was he still bothered by the answer she gave him yesterday? Or was something else troubling him now?

"How long do you think our inventory will last?" he asked, looking over at Mrs. Amagi. She didn't say a word, but she did raise her head slightly.

"… I can't say. If we ration everything…"

"But we'll run out eventually…" he sighed.

Mrs. Amagi frowned, "Don't say that in front of the guests. We have to do what we can to-"

Her sentence was interrupted at the sudden shattering of glass several floors above. Yukiko paled at a splat against the concrete outside mingled with the tell-tale cracking of bones. A woman screamed from further down the hall and Yukiko ran to check, though she could guess what had occurred. The woman - one of their many hotel maids - was backed against the wall, outside of the room she had been posted in, sobbing. As soon as Yukiko appeared, the maid was in hysterics, "A-A guest…! He just… Amagi-san!"

Yukiko trembled. Even though she already figured out what happened, she was still horrified at the news. It had only been one day and already someone had committed suicide. She closed her eyes, but then nodded, "I'll go board up the window. Please, exchange your post and go calm down."

"T-Thank you, Amagi-san…"

00000

Chie's head bobbed as she fought staying awake. She stayed up all night with Muku guarding the house while her parents slept. Speaking about Muku, she glanced down at the dog… and scowled at the lump of fur snoozing away.

"N-Not fair Muku…" The longer she stared at her fighting companion, the more she noticed the chubby dog looked like a pillow. She stared and didn't remember dozing off, but she did.

"AHHH!"

And not more than ten minutes later was she woken up along with Muku. Her mother had screamed from the living room. Chie jumped to her feet and ran through the doorway, "Mom! What happened?"

"I… I… I lost my will!" her mom replied and Chie groaned, smacking her head. Mr. Satonaka appeared soon, holding a piece of paper, "Here it is."

"Oh, good," her mother said, smiling at him. Both him and Chie exchanged looks as Mrs. Satonaka took the paper happily and sat at on the ground. Mr. Satonaka looked over at Chie, nodding once, "I'll take guard for a while. Go get some sleep."

"Okay… thanks Dad," Chie said, smiling. He smiled back and, armed with a wooden baseball bat, disappeared into the kitchen. She yawned and covered her mouth, rubbing her eye with her other hand as walked down to her room. Dropping onto her futon, Chie stared over at her window, pushing her glasses up a bit. Bright, foggy… quiet… She wanted to go out now and see if everyone was alright. Still, you couldn't break out and defeat Shadows if you're half asleep. Stifling another yawn, she flopped back onto her pillow and fell asleep in a few minutes.

00000

This was the last thing Kanji wanted to be doing. He was shaking as he finished a final stitch and cut the thread, tying it off and reaching for the disinfectant and gauze. Naoto's hand twitched several times as he sutured her injuries shut, but he was glad she hadn't been awake. Were she conscious, Naoto would've been doing her best to keep from screaming. Kanji sat back as he finished wrapping the bandages and peeled the gloves off, giving her a look over. Legs, arms, back, torso, chest…. There wasn't a place the Shadows had really left unmarred in their assault. Well, he was done; he reached for the blanket and laid it over her body, letting out a breath he had been holding without his knowledge.

Under his eye, Naoto's breathing was the same as went he found her; barely there. The blanket rose and fell as she drew breath in her slumber. Other than his fear of her being on the edge of death, he was worried about what might possibly happen once she finally woke up. Dammit, Naoto would fucking pistol whip him since he had to strip her clothes. He didn't remove her chest bindings or boxers, but he… did have to… kinda… pull them down a bit… he covered his nose as his face flushed. Quickly, he rose to busy himself, double checking the doors and windows, weak points that could be broken down, and finally, entered the kitchen to cook lunch. It was still too quiet as the soup and rice cooked, but several minutes passed before he stepped out to let it simmer. He had placed Naoto on a spare futon in a cleared space in the living room to keep her nearby. In turn, he rested on the couch so he wasn't too far if she woke up.

While dinner cooked, he waited in the living room, noticing that she was shivering. Silently, he walked to the hall closet and pulled out a heavy comforter, carrying it back and observing for a second more. Seeing that the shivering was still present, he laid the comforter over Naoto and returned to the kitchen. Kanji wasn't positive that Naoto was out of the woods, but he would just have to wait and hope the Textile Shop would remain safe long enough in the off chance that she pulled through. Sure, he was itching to go check on the others, but what if they were all doing the same? They would never find each other and be in even more shit.

Calming himself, Kanji returned to the kitchen, ladling some miso soup only to almost spill it at a series of quick knocks on the door. His head snapped around and, scowling, he set the bowl aside and picked up a chair. Approaching the front door slowly, he listened for the familiar, tell tale sound of Shadows scrambling around outside. Knowing this could still be a trick, he ripped the door open and yelled, prepared to fight only to get stopped halfway through as Rise tackled him, "Kanji!"

"Wha! R-Rise! What the hell!" Kanji exclaimed, "I almost decked ya! Geez… next time yell sumthin' through the door…"

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just… freaking out really bad," she said, biting her hand a bit, "T-The shopping district is safe, but… but I don't feel comfortable with just me and grandma at the shop."

"O-Okay… j-jus' be careful. Naoto's here an'…"

"I know…" Rise cut in, looking down, "Kanzeon… even though I can't summon her, I can still sense everyone. Has Naoto woken up at all?"

"… Nah, still out. I fixed up 'er injuries though," Kanji muttered, scratching his head, "A-Anyway, back to what you were sayin' yea… you can stay here. Not a good time to be busted up like this."

"Thank you, Kanji. I'll get grandma… and we'll bring some food, too!" Rise added quickly, sounding a little more spirited. Kanji nodded and watched Rise sprint down the street back to Marukyu Tofu. It was going to be crowded, but senpai would want them to stay in groups. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long till they would all be back together and hunting down Adachi. That prick was gonna pay…

oOoOoOo

Me: ... I miss my old break lines. Anyway, will try to get the next chapter up sooner. My brain was like... not allowing me to finish editing with my beta-er. Oh well, see ya later!


	3. Day Four, Gathering

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Persona 4 or InFamous. Persona 4 belongs to Atlus and InFamous is made by Sucker Punch. I just thought the title fit the bill.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Day Four, Gathering

December 28th, 2011

oOoOoOo

"_Souji-san… thou canst be felled now…"_

Souji groaned lowly, his fingers twitching a bit as he started coming to. Who?

"_Thou art I… and I am thou…"_

"…. Y-Yes… I remember."

"_Our connection has been re-established. Arise, Souji-san… 'tis time to determine fate…"_

Gray eyes snapped and Souji felt power surging through his body again. His glasses flickered as he rose from where he had fallen, eyes turning towards the window once the world ceased its spinning. The conditions outside appeared to have worsened. The shadows had begun to tear at the surrounding walls, black ichor coating where claws had been dragged in an attempt to destroy the barrier. Frowning, he turned his attention from the window and back to the room, eyes widening slightly. Had he gone on a rampage while unconscious? It was completely thrashed, but he didn't recall anything after fainting. Trying to quell the shaking in his hands, he turned to the door, approaching it. Just how long had he been out? Souji rubbed his forehead to try soothing a coming headache, feeling the perpetration forming, but a sharp throb made him wince.

"_Souji-san…"_

"Guh! I-Izanagi…?" he whispered, lowering his hand slowly. Faintly, power swelled in his chest, but then disappeared as swiftly as it came. Izanagi was erratic, a mixture of his primal shadow instincts resurfacing clashing with Souji's will to contain the Persona. It was different from the first time Souji awakened, but with the state of the world, he wasn't too surprised. He groaned and gritted his teeth, faintly hearing something shatter behind him followed by a hiss. Power surged again and he hunched forward, tongue clicking, "Tch…!"

Blue flames reflected in his eyes, light magnified by his glasses, but that didn't matter right now. He raised his dominant hand, catching the flame in his palm. The card was back…! His fingers curled inward and the card started to bend. Minute cracks started appearing as his grip tightened until, finally, it shattered.

Souji lost himself in a haze, deafened by the sudden burst of power as Izanagi rose from his soul and cut up the room. He grunted, but then let out a yell.

00000

Yosuke and Teddie raised their heads, looking around. They could've sworn someone just yelled a second ago. Still, they shrugged it off and returned their attention to the store front. Teddie was uneasy watching all the shadows creeping around right outside of Junes, but they didn't charge at the glass door. He held a rake in his hands tightly, both arms shaking as he just waited for them to jump through the glass.

"Hey Ted…"

"_A-AH!"_

"WOAH!"

Yosuke jumped back, both his kitchen knives up in defense in case Teddie continued to swing. It quickly stopped when Teddie realized it was Yosuke and just resumed shaking like a leaf. "You scared me, Yosuke!"

"Sorry! I said your name almost twenty times and you didn't respond!" Yosuke exclaimed shaking his head. "You were concentrating so hard on the shadows outside I was starting to think the glass might end up melting."

"Oh… I'm sorry Yosuke," Teddie said, frowning, "I'm just a beary nervous. The shadows lurking around outside; I'm just scared they might suddenly charge and break down the glass." He shivered, "All the people in here would be in danger and we can't summon our Personas."

"Yeah, you have a point, but I don't know. They haven't tried anything and that's kinda weird in itself," Yosuke said, casting his eyes outside. Two cat shadows were hissing at each other, red and purple fur standing on end before they suddenly ran off, claws swinging at each other. He shook his head, "Hopefully everyone is still holding out, but dammit; Souji being alone is making me nervous."

"Sensei can hold his own! Sensei is-"

Yosuke and Teddie whipped around at a shriek, eyes widen at the crash that shortly followed. People started screaming, their footsteps echoing as they ran in the opposite direction. Yosuke and Teddie had to abandon their post and stop one of the panicking survivors to figure out what was happening. Fortunately, the russet hair boy recognized the girl he was able to halt.

"Ayane! What's happening?" Yosuke asked, startled. He only knew her by name thanks to Souji.

The apple-faced first year was scared, shaking, "One of those creatures from outside came in through the vent! It tried attacking a little boy, but his mother stepped in the way!"

"Shit! Come on, Ted! We gotta help out!" he yelled, running forward. He heard Teddie struggling to break through the crowd with his rake, but people ran around Yosuke when they noticed the kitchen knives in his grasp. The young teen found the shadow cornered by several other 'guards'. Its face was concealed behind a Magician's mask and its fangs were gnashed as it hissed at the employees. Yosuke's father was helping a young woman get back to her feet, but she just remained crouched, hugging a bawling boy with her right arm, left drenched in blood and split open by teeth marks.

"Dammit, this isn't good," Yosuke hissed under his breath. He noticed Teddie, out of the corner of his eye, kneel next to the woman.

The young woman just smiled at him for a moment before whispering under her breath to the terrified boy, "Everything's okay Yuuta."

"Get back!"

Who yelled? Yosuke wasn't sure, but suddenly, several 'guards' were shouting, alarmed as the shadow sprang forward with fire blasting out of its jaws. Some dodged, but most of them were consumed in the flames. Yosuke flinched, taking a step back, nervous. What were they going to do? They wouldn't be able to get close to fight.

"_Oui! What's going on?"_

"Ah… S-Susano-o!" Yosuke gasped, skidding around the next rally of flames. The shadow roared, but then paused, its head swiveling towards his direction as brown eyes widened. A blue ball of flames flashed into appearance before the bewildered teen, a card visibly spinning in the center. The shadow reeled and charged just as Yosuke gritting his teeth. His eyes hardened into a glare as his knife cut into the flames, "Go!"

00000

Yukiko opened her eyes, placing a hand on the injured man's shoulder to get him to lie down again. Mr. Amagi sighed, "Trying to commit suicide on the second floor; at least go another floor up to get more than a few broken bones…"

"Father, don't encourage him to try again," Yukiko said, frowning. "Where are the medical supplies?"

"Your mother had them last. Stay here and I'll bring some," he said, waving a hand, "Make sure this guy doesn't try anything else."

She shot her father a disapproving glance, but he didn't notice as he walked away. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly as she turned her attention on the young male. His leg was fidgeting and he occasionally let out a hiss. Yukiko shook her head, "You just broke one ankle by some miracle. Really, you shouldn't resort to trying to kill yourself."

"This town has gone to Hell and there's no survival," the guy growled, "Now take your hands off me unless you're going to kill me, Amagi."

She bit her lip, but removed her hand, turning away. He had no hope and he couldn't be that much older than her. No, he couldn't be giving up. Nobody should be giving up. As long as people were willing to fight… as long as she hoped the others were alive, she would fight herself. She would do anything to make sure that the inn and all its occupants would survive from now on.

"_Please… be wary. In the human world, spell consumption is greater."_

"… Amaterasu?"

"Who now?" the guy asked, but Yukiko ignored him. She took slow breaths, feeling warmth spread to her finger tips. She remembered this very well; her arms moved and the guy froze, trying to move back as she reached for his ankle, "What are you doing…!"

"Stay still," Yukiko whispered and, carefully, she placed her hands on his ankle. At once, the warmth gathered at her fingertips flowed out as Yukiko said under her breath, "Diarahan."

Amaterasu's power surged as the spell heal rapidly repaired the guy's ankle. He yelled in pain as the bone was twisted into position by an invisible force and stitched back together. Any wounds from his leap disappeared as Yukiko let out a weak breath, smiling, "T-There…"

She collapsed to the ground.

00000

Chie heard the claws scraping at the side of the house and moved closer to her parents in the living room. It had been like this since yesterday; the shadows had finally picked them up. Muku was growling, her fur rising as her ears pointed forward. For being a chubby pillow most of the time, she could be scary when angered. Chie's entire body was tense, ready to launch her forward to attack the first one that came in. Her father was holding his baseball bat while her mother had supplies in a large pack. They were going to fight their way out or die trying… her mom had covered them all in case anything happened.

Three claws finally pierced through the wall nearby. Chie crouched…

… and leapt the moment the Shadow's head could be seen. She forced it to eat dirt as her heel collided with its head and she bounded backwards with a smirk, "Take that!"

"Let's go! Stay on guard!" Mr. Satonaka exclaimed. Immediately after that order, he swung the bat forward, startling a second shadow long enough for Chie to run out with her mom. He followed close behind while Muku barked, diverting the shadows' attention as they got back up. The dog swerved around the two, causing them to collide.

"Which way!" Chie exclaimed as they raced down the street, her eyes darting over to her dad. For a few seconds, he didn't say anything, and when that stretched to a minute, Chie almost tripped, "Y-You don't have any idea, do you!"

"I had some, but I didn't expect us to get out!" her father said, laughing nervously. Chie had to fight the urge to kick her dad right then and there.

Instead, she opted for snorting, "Whatever! Let's just get to Junes! I know a short cut!"

"It better be safe!"

"It will be! Trust… me…"

No sooner had she said that did they have to slow down. Three shadows crawled out of the darkness, surrounding the small family. Two had claws poised to strike while the third… Of course it was a magic user. Chie's eyes darted around as she waited for the attack. God, her dad had been right not to pick somewhere to flee. Damn shadows came out of nowhere to screw someone over… She bent her knees, glaring at the shadows. She refused to give up; they would get out of here!

"_Lady Chie! Didn't you hear? The Leader is calling for us!"_

"… Souji?" Chie questioned, but the shook her head. That voice… Her glasses flickered and vaguely, she heard her parents gasp simultaneously as a ball of flames floated down before her eyes. She spun, her heel breaking the card within, "Suzuka Gongen!"

00000

"Kanji, Naoto-kun's done eating," Rise said, looking over at the only present male. He nodded faintly and walked over, holding out his hand. She passed him the bowl and turned her eyes back to Naoto. The young detective was barely attentive, wrapped within the comforter as she rested propped against a pillow. Her eyes were partially open and her breathing was slow, but they were glad knowing she was recovering.

Rise noticed Kanji casting worried glances whenever he could over at Naoto, almost as though he expected her to suddenly speak up, but she had yet to utter a word. Rise watched Naoto as she drifted off to sleep before rising and looking over at her grandma. The older woman had busied herself with knitting thread that Kanji had provided her. Kujikawa paused and smiled gently to Rise. The idol forced a small smile back before looking at the ground.

"_Rise-chan…"_

"…? Naoto-kun?" Rise asked quietly, looking at the detective. Naoto's eyes were closed as she slumbered. Weird; Kanji was still busy in the kitchen… and should would've noticed if her grandma had spoken up.

Abruptly, Kanji popped his head in from the kitchen, "Someone call me?"

"Huh? No…" Rise said, trailing. A knocking at the door made everyone turn their attention to the entrance way. Kanji scowled and walked down the hall; meanwhile, she closed her eyes and listened. "… Kanzeon?"

"_Two of them have arrived…"_

"Two? What?" Rise asked, but then opened her eyes, looking up as a dog bolted into the room. She jumped and grabbed the dog by the collar before it could disturb Naoto. Her eyes darted up as Kanji walked back in with an older woman and man. A hand shot to her mouth.

"C-Chie-senpai!" Rise gasped, shocked to see Chie bleeding so horribly in the older man's hold, but the kung-fu girl just grinned, "H-Hey… S… Suzuka's back…"

"Set her down over here," Grandma Kujikawa said, getting up from the couch. Chie's parents nodded and walked over while the dog whimpered and sat down next to Naoto. Out of the corner of her eye, Rise noticed someone else, but she didn't turn. Chie was letting out small 'ows' under her breath as her father settled her upon the couch. Rise was only alerted to this familiar arrival when they knelt down to Naoto's eye level. Her breath caught in her throat.

There was Souji, grimacing as he examined Naoto's slumbering form, noticing the bandages disappearing under her the comforter. He appeared relieved, but still troubled at her she horrible condition. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to heal her at this moment. Rise stepped back as he leisurely rose and turned, nodding in her direction before stumbling. Kanji didn't hesitate to catch their Leader before he fell.

"Senpai…?" she whispered, unsure. He needed to rest.

Souji eyes just narrowed as he hissed, "Tomorrow… we're getting ready… to take back Inaba…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Sorry about taking so long. College and all… kinda messes up your schedule for fanfictions.


	4. Day Ten, Eight  Part One

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either Persona 4 or Infamous. They're own by Atlus and Sucker Punch respectfully.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Day Ten, Eight - Part One

January 3rd, 2012

oOoOoOo

His sword sliced cleanly through the final shadow and Souji stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. Allowing the blade of his sword to drop, he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose before glancing around at the others. Chie was still bouncing on the balls of her feet - left, right, left, pause - but it was obvious she was becoming exhausted. Kanji stood nearby the tired kung-fu girl, his shield resting on his leg as he popped his knuckles. While the taller teen didn't say anything, he was breathing harder and his attention had gone elsewhere. That was all the assessment Souji needed.

"Let's head back to rest."

"Wha…? Wait, one more!" Chie insisted, but Souji shook his head.

"Out of all of us, you could use the break right now, Chie. You used a number of physical attacks."

Immediately, Chie stopped bouncing, a frown crossing her face as she sighed, "You would notice. Alright…"

The trio of fighters turned and proceeded to head back to the Textile Shop. Without a strong connection to the Velvet Room, Souji was unable to tap into his other personae. Despite that, together with Kanji and Chie, they were making slow progress out of the shopping district as they trained, only to turn back when they needed rest. Six days and they were almost ready to charge to Junes.

While Souji and Chie sat down to snack on a tofu-based meal made by Grandma Kujikawa, Kanji and Rise were changing Naoto's bandages. Kanji's eyebrows creased as he pulled the bandages on her waist away to reveal several still-healing scars. Naoto winced faintly and grabbed his wrist, "Stop…"

She did slow Kanji, but his eyes already noticed the grotesque patch of red and purple around four infected claw marks. He didn't understand why this had happened. He had followed the first aid kit's instructions, using the disinfectant and Rise had given her a dis-poison a few days ago in case. Frowning, he looked back, "Senpai, we gotta problem."

Souji turned away from the window and set his rice bowl down. The leader stalked over and knelt down next to Kanji, "What's wrong?"

"Wounds're infected and I ain't gonna start tryin' to guess which item's gonna clear it up," Kanji said, taking the scissors and cutting the bandages away from Naoto's waist. While the skin surrounding the claws marks had become red and purple, the marks themselves had healed over a pale, sickly yellow. Souji's eyes narrowed; it was a definite sign of pus build-up. Probably explained why Naoto was so pale and her cheeks were flushed. Leaning forward, he placed a hand on her forehead while his other rested upon his own head. There was a notable difference in temperature, but not an alarming one. Still…

"… We have to try getting to the Inn or the hospital," Souji murmured, lowering his hand. Naoto let out a breath, tilting her head away from the two boys. He turned his eyes to gaze at Kanji, "You'll have to drain the fluids for now and clean it…"

"W-Wha? How-!"

"Cut them with a knife. Rise, he's going to need your assistance," Souji spoke. Kanji looked mortified, but all he could do was nod dully. Rise bit her lip, but then nodded as well. She rose to her feet and hurried to the kitchen to prepare a small knife. Souji turned his attention to Chie, who was frowning.

"Is Yukiko still at the Inn?"

"Rise said she can sense Amaterasu at the Inn. She can also sense Susano-o and Kamui in Junes' direction," Souji replied, his face solemn. Chie nodded hesitantly, jumping at a strangled gasp.

Rise bit her lip, holding Naoto's hand as the petite girl squeezed tightly. Kanji was trembling as he reopened an infected wound with a small carving knife, letting the pale yellow-green fluid sluggishly flow out of the injury. He applied the disinfectant quickly, causing Naoto to shudder at its merciless sting. That was only the first one.

Souji frowned, wondering what Naoto could be infected with. Kanji couldn't—no, he _wouldn't_—have been so careless to let her injuries get infected. As the younger male began to cut the third wound, Souji spoke up, "Kanji, where did you find Naoto?"

"H-Huh…? T-The river…" Kanji said, cleaning away the pus, "Dunno how long she was there…"

"… Alright. Kanji, Chie, you'll take Naoto to the hospital. She most likely has a bacterial infection and it isn't going to be cleared up by magic."

"Souji!" Chie exclaimed, getting to her feet, but he raised a hand.

"No, Chie, listen to me. I know you want to see Yukiko, but you have to help Kanji. He can't protect Naoto, your parents, and Rise's grandmother on his own. Against weaker Shadows it would be fine, but we don't know if any stronger Shadows might appear, ones that require more than just baseball bats," he said, looking at the Satonakas and the elderly Kujikawa. Muku whined, walking over to Souji and staring at him with her big, blue eyes. He just looked back and then patted the dog gently, "You need to go to the hospital. Rise and I will join you there as soon as we round up Yukiko and anyone else at the Inn."

"… Alright, but you and Rise better be careful!" Chie snapped, slamming her foot against the ground for emphasis.

Souji nodded, "You as well. All of you be careful."

"We'll be fine. You'll see." Chie grinned. Souji nodded and allowed his eyes to fall upon Kanji, Naoto, and Rise once more. The idol had just finished placing the last strip of gauze under Kanji's instructions. She silently nodded and moved aside so he could wrap the comforter around Naoto again.

"It's okay Naoto… I gotcha…" Kanji muttered, but probably more to himself as he began to pick Naoto up, his hands shaking faintly. Chie was observing as well, but she shook her head, walking over.

"This isn't going to work. You'll need to carry Naoto in a sling so your hands are free."

"Y-You will do no such thing…!" Naoto hissed, shivering slightly, "I r-refuse to be carried like some infant."

"You'll have to be carried either way and I don't trust Dad too much. Too impulsive sometimes… might drop you instead," Chie said, shaking her head, "Mom could… no, she has supplies. Look, the hospital isn't that far. It won't be so-"

"No. I'll walk myself," Naoto said, "I'm not in so much pain I need to be assisted. Kanji-kun, put me down this instant…!"

Kanji didn't comply immediately, but he complied to her request eventually. She was unsteady on her feet, but standing at least, her hands clutching the comforter close from the inside. Almost with baited breath, everyone watched as Naoto compelled herself to take a step only to fall. Kanji caught her before she hit the ground. She wasn't too happy, struggling in his hold, "Let go! I don't need your help!"

"Naoto, stop it. Until your injuries have healed, you'll only be a hindrance if you keep trying to act on your own. Remember your shadow? After that battle you said you would learn to accept other's assistance?" Souji lectured. Naoto looked at him, biting her lip slightly.

She nodded once, "I'm aware of my Shadow, Senpai… b-but I've received enough of Kanji-kun's assistance. I'm just burdening him at this point."

"I… I don' mind…" Kanji said quietly, embarrassed. Naoto wasn't paying attention; instead, she let out a small sigh, murmuring.

"Do what must be done."

"Alright then. Kanji, you'll carry Naoto. Mom and Dad have extra supplies and… Kujikawa-san, please stay close," Chie said. Muku whined again and her owner grinned, "Muku, you're with me and Kanji!"

"Senpai…"

Souji turned his attention away from Chie and focused on Kanji, raising an eyebrow as the other teen held a key to him, "Lock up the shop fer me, will ya?"

"… Sure."

00000

Yukiko was worried. Ever since she had healed that man, all of the Inn's guests had been avoiding her. Even a few of the employees had turned away when she approached. When supper would come around, only her parents would speak to her as though nothing was out of the ordinary. She clenched her hands tightly together, aware of the reason; in fact, she paused by the partially opened door where she heard several of the maids speaking amongst themselves.

"_Y-You heard…"_

"_Yes. The young heiress just touched him and he was fine."_

"_Is she possessed?"_

"_The world truly is ending…!"_

Yukiko frowned and quietly continued into the lobby, not surprised to find it unoccupied. The guests had taken to staying in their rooms again, just from knowing she would be walking around. She took a seat near the television in the lounge, fiddling with her hands as she thought. The guests had ceased their suicide attempts probably out of fear that she would heal them to prolong their suffering in this hellhole. At least, that was what she assumed from the whispers that she happened to catch. Why would they assume she would do something so cruel?

Her head snapped up as the rigged alarm system resounded throughout the Inn. Mr. Amagi ran into the lounge, waving a hand at Yukiko frantically. "More survivors!"

"Could you make them out?" Yukiko asked, rising to her feet, hopeful. If she had her Persona back, the others should too. They would be able to help.

Mr. Amagi noticed the gleam in her eye and shook his head, "I don't know if they're your friends, Yukiko. The fog makes it difficult to make anything out. Either way, we must see if they're human and require any treatment."

With a frown, she nodded, "O-Of course."

Several servants working as temporary guards were already at the door when Mr. Amagi and Yukiko arrived at the front. They were removing several of the heavier barricades away from the door for a chance to speak with the newcomers. Yukiko stood nearby with several curious guests and maids, all who had their own make-shift weapons in case of deception; they really weren't taking any chances. Her father opened the door slightly, "Which district are you from?"

"_Shopping."_

Yukiko blinked. That male voice! There was no mistaking it!

"A monster can say that. How do we know you're human?"

"_Is Yukiko-senpai there? She can vouch! Senpai, tell him she can vouch for us!"_

"_Rise-"_

"Souji-kun!"

Yukiko pushed past her father suddenly, making him stumble aside, and brightened when she saw Souji and Rise. She took a few steps forward, waiting for Amaterasu to react. She felt her sub-conscious warm and a soft voice whisper, _"Yes! It is your friends Amagi-san!"_

That's just what she wanted to hear. Despite her kimono making it difficult to move, Yukiko ran over to Souji and Rise, hugging the male before the younger female, beaming, "I'm so glad you're both here! H-How did you-?"

Rise raised her hand, grinning, "Kanzeon! We got here without running into any Shadows!"

Souji nodded, "Anyway, Yukiko, how have you been holding up? How many other people are here?"

"Well… most of the guests are fine. We've managed to care for those with minor injuries," Yukiko whispered, her head bowed as she frowned. Rise and Souji looked confused, feeling as though the heiress was leaving some details out, but Yukiko shook her head. "They're scared… and now with Amaterasu awake, it seems worse. I'm glad you two came, but what about everyone else? Are they alright?"

Souji nodded, "Yes. We were in the shopping district a while ago. The textile shop was safe so we stayed there and trained. As of now, Chie, Kanji, and Naoto are at the hospital with the other survivors."

"Okay… and what about Teddie and Yosuke?"

"They're stuck at Junes. We wanted to come assist you and everyone from the Inn to the hospital before heading out there," Souji answered. He paused, observing the workers and guests gathered, "So?"

"… I'll speak with mother and father. They aren't so keen on leaving the Inn, but… I'll try to have them listen," Yukiko replied, nodding. She turned, glancing over her shoulder at them, "Come in. It will be a while and I doubt we'll leave immediately, even if they say yes."

Souji and Rise nodded and entered the Inn slowly with Yukiko, looking around at all the faces. They were wary of their arrival, tired eyes filled with fear as they waited, wanting to hear something good. However, when Souji and Rise didn't say anything, their heads lowered and they returned to their positions and rooms. Yukiko approached her parents, "Mother… Father… I have to talk with you…"

"What is it, Yukiko?" Mr. Amagi asked.

Yukiko looked between her parents and sighed. "Well… Souji-kun and Rise-chan are here to help us get through the fog. They're trying to get everyone to the hospital so it's easier to prote-"

"Your friends? Honey, there's no way… We're safe here and if we step outside... some of the guests have children," Mrs. Amagi said, "They can't protect everyone… I don't even understand how they got here safe."

"… Persona…"

"Hm?" her father blinked.

Yukiko looked at her parents, "I… I need to tell you. My friends and I… we can fight those things. We can stop them. Please, I can't tell you everything right now, but I swear you can trust Souji-kun."

"… I don't know," Mr. Amagi said, his brows furrowing, "But I'll speak with the guests. Even if they're willing to go to the hospital, we'll go, alright?"

"But the Inn…!" Mrs. Amagi exclaimed.

"Dear, the Inn will be fine," he said, looking at Mrs. Amagi, "We have to worry about the guests and employees right now. I swear, the Inn will make it, but we have to survive."

"… Yes. I'll round up the guests."

He nodded and Mrs. Amagi walked down the hall as he looked at Yukiko, "If the guests are willing to leave, we can't actually leave for two days. Please, take your friends to our rooms and try finding some spare clothes for them."

"Yes father," Yukiko said, smiling a bit, "Thank you." Mr. Amagi nodded and turned away to speak to the employees. She looked over at Rise and Souji, nodding once, "Follow me. It's safe for you both to rest here until the decision is reached, unless you want to go over to Junes…"

Souji shook his head. "No. I would like to give the others time to recuperate at the hospital in case we need support. We all need to help the survivors in Junes get to the hospital. Only then will we go to track down Adachi, where ever the hell he is in this god forsaken fog." He muttered that last part darkly.

The heiress nodded in understanding. With a small gesture between the three of them, she led Rise and Souji from the lounge so they could resume their discussion in private. Nearby, a trembling figure wondered what on earth they could be talking about. Quickly, they fled down the hall to their room, the door slamming shut behind them.

oOoOoOo

Me: Vacation, so, trying to get some chapters out while working on drawings. What is my life?


	5. Day 12, Eight Part Two

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either Persona 4 or Infamous. They're own by Atlus and Sucker Punch respectfully.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Day 12, Eight - Part Two

January 5th, 2012

oOoOoOo

"_The contract remains valid; however, we have yet to reach my Master. You will not be able to perform fusions, but as long as I hold the Compendium, it is possible for you to tap your other Personae. I believe this is fortunate… you were planning a major movement. Be careful, Souji-san; this situation is a matter of life or death. You have made wise choices so far. I wonder… what will your decisions be from here?"_

Souji opened his eyes as Margaret's voice faded away, taking in the ceiling of the Amagi Inn's ceiling. Slowly, he sat up on the futon and slipped on his glasses to take a better look around. Yukiko was, of course, absent from the room, assisting her parents with the final preparations before their leave later this morning. He noted that Rise wasn't present either; perhaps trying to prepare with Kanzeon? Honestly, he didn't know. A light snoring drew his attention to a futon in the far corner. Chie was sleeping into the early hours of the morning after her mad dash over from the hospital alone last evening. Just like before, she had - by some miracle - manage to avoid any direct confrontation with the Shadows. She snored away, mumbling something about steak skewer as she rolled over. Souji smiled and, shaking his head, rose slowly to his feet, stretching his arms high above his head.

A soft tapping drew his attention to the sliding door as it opened and Yukiko peered into the room. She smiled when she noticed he was awake and opened the door a little more. The heiress was out of her kimono and in her usual school wear. "Good morning, Souji-kun. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ah, thank you, Yukiko," he replied, flashing a small smile in her direction. Yukiko's cheek turned pink as she nodded back before quietly making her way over to the slumbering Chie. Gently, she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, giving her a small shake.

"Chie, wake up. It's time to get ready."

"Mhm… five more minutes, Mom," Chie mumbled, rolling over.

Yukiko smiled faintly, but then shook Chie again, a little harder. "Chie, you need to wake up."

"Bwah…?"

The rougher shake finally roused the dozing female into a state of semi-consciousness. When Chie realized it was Yukiko shaking her, she shot up in her futon. "Wha! Who…? Oh, right. The Amagi Inn…" She sighed, "The skewer got away…"

"When we straighten up Inaba, how about we celebrate with steak skewers?" Souji asked, smiling.

Chie immediately brightened, "Yes!"

"_Ew! No way! Those are totally fatty!"_

Chie, Souji, and Yukiko looked up. Souji spoke up first, "Rise?"

"_Yup, that's right! I'm running a scan over the city right now."_

"Any good news?" Yukiko inquired. They all heard Rise sigh.

"_Well, some good news and some bad news. Good news, everyone is still currently safe and it looks like the number of Shadows towards the hospital is low. Bad news is… I think the Shadows realized that Junes has big glass doors and there's a massive number beginning to gather over there. If they attack today, I don't think they'll survive."_

"Hrm… they're pushing it," Souji mumbled, his brows knitting together. "… Rise, contact Kanji, Naoto, Yosuke, and Teddie. We need them in on the plan."

"_One moment, Senpai!"_

"Souji-kun," Yukiko whispered, her eyes locked on him, but Souji was thinking fast. How many people were currently held up in Junes right now? It would basically be a massacre and they would lose Yosuke and Teddie, wouldn't they? He gritted his teeth at the thought before Rise's voice chirped in again.

"_Okay, everyone has been connected!"_

"-Connected? So now this is our private network or something?-" Yosuke asked, his voice echoing almost.

"(Without our cell phones, it will have to do,)" Naoto's voice chimed in before she coughed.

"_Don't overexert yourself, Naoto-kun. Your fever is still high."_

"(I am aware of-)"

"[Naoto-chan's sick?]" Teddie exclaimed.

"/Better than her bein' dead,/" Kanji grunted.

"_Okay, everyone stop talking. Souji-senpai has a plan for our current predicament."_

The others fell silent and Souji could feel them waiting with baited breath. Honestly, he didn't like the plan he came up with, but there was little else he could do. First, he had to ask. "Rise, how many Shadows are around the hospital right now?"

"_Huh? Uh… not the many to be honest. They don't seem particularly interested in it at the moment, but probably because they basically grated up the doors."_

"So they're in lock down… alright. We only need one wing to have its doors open to get everyone inside. They can close it again when the last person enters. On that note, Kanji, I want you to meet Chie, Rise, and Yukiko when they get close enough. All of you will escort the Inn's guests to the hospital. I'll be making the sprint to Junes."

"-What!-"

"_Senpai!"_

"(Don't be foolish!)"

"Souji!" Chie exclaimed, but Souji shook his head, looking over at Chie coolly.

"You two need to see the Inn's guests reach the hospital safely. If Rise guides me, I'll be able to reach Junes with little confrontation. Going together now would not only endanger who we're trying to protect, but it would attract more attention from the Shadows that we don't need." There was another round of protests geared up, but he spoke again before the others began. "I know you guys would want a different plan, but we're stretched thin and any option we have now risks losing people. We are the only people who can protect Inaba right now… You'll have to trust me."

It was dead silence when Souji finished speaking. Movement from downstairs could be heard mingled with the soft sounds of breathing from Yukiko, Chie, and Souji himself. It was true though; they were all that currently stood between the Shadows completely swallowing Inaba.

00000

"_We've just met up with Kanji-kun, Senpai. Injuries are minor and we're heading to the hospital now."_

"Good. Update me when everyone gets inside, Rise."

Souji's grip remained firm around the grip of his sword as he raced down the streets to Junes. He could hear the Shadows slinking around, their growls, howls, and snarls becoming louder and blending. Rise's guidance was working, leading him to the weak points of the Shadows that attempted to ambush him to take them down swiftly so he could proceed. His eyes narrowed as the creatures before him fell.

"Rise, I see Junes. How close are the Shadows now?"

"_I would say you have about… 8 minutes to evacuate?"_

"It will be less once I get inside. Make sure Yosuke and Teddie are ready."

"_Got it! Also, the Shadows are shifting around the hospital. It will probably take some time for them to settle down again."_

"Right…" Souji scowled slightly, slowing down as he entered the food court. His gray eyes fell upon the table they usually sat at to discuss the murders, a wave of guilt briefly washing over him. If only they had figured out it was Adachi sooner, perhaps this could've been prevented. Nobody would be in danger of dying and the city wouldn't be covered in fog. A chill down his spine caused him to snap back to reality and hurry over to the glass doors, knocking quickly. They were thrown open almost in an instant, Yosuke and Teddie ushering Souji inside.

"You finally arrived. Had us worried for a second, partner," Yosuke said, winking. The russet-haired teen was anxious, but hiding it. Teddie, on the other hand, was shaking slightly within his suit. Souji raised a hand and pat the bear's head, giving a reassuring smile to calm him before looking to the sea of eyes. Men, women, and children, young and old, were watching Souji closely. Some appeared suspicious while others were worried or shocked. He recognized a few faces; three spotted were Ayane, Kou, and Daisuke. Any others, he couldn't see them presently. Souji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was no time to waste.

"Everyone, I trust Yosuke and Teddie explained the situation. Shadows are closing in on this location so we're going to evacuate to the hospital. All I ask of you is to remain together and stay calm. You've noticed it's difficult to see through the fog, but I promise, we will lead you to safety. Carry some form of weapon with you; Shadows can be hit." His attention turned briefly to Yosuke and Teddie. "We're taking a Y-formation. Yosuke, you'll take the rear and Teddie, you'll guard the left flank. I'll take the right."

"You got it," Yosuke replied, nodding once.

"Understood, sensei!" Teddie exclaimed. Souji was about to nod when a man stepped forward.

"We have to trust our lives to kids?" he voiced in displeasure. Souji frowned. He had been expecting this to happen, but not this soon.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing else that can be offered-"

"_S-Senpai! You need to leave now! They're making a charge for the North Entrance!"_

As soon as Rise's warning came through, a crash echoed throughout the superstore. Immediately, the panic began to swell, but Souji waved a hand, "Everyone, hurry! Yosuke, you know what to do!"

"Got it! Let's go!" Yosuke yelled. There was no time to watch Susano-o fly over the heads of stunned and bewildered customers. Souji and Teddie bolted outside, the gray-haired teen surprised to hear Daisuke, Kou, and Ai urging people to move. Hissing drew Souji's attention forward, Shadows rushing towards them only to be frozen in their tracks. When Teddie had summoned, Souji didn't know, but good thing he did. He better join in the fray as well.

He opened his hand, the card wrapped in blue flames coming down to his palm, "Siegfried!"

Pages turned as the card shattered, the orange-skinned, blonde-haired warrior in red armor rising from his conscious again. Siegfried moved quickly, sword flickering in the fog as he cut through any Shadows that attempted to impede their progress. Those who didn't fall to the Strength Persona's physical assaults were abruptly frozen as another wave of Mabufudyne enclosed them. Kamui flew overhead, long claws clicking together.

"Keep going!" Teddie cried over the crowd as he jogged along the left.

"Oi! Don't trample people!" Yosuke exclaimed, noticing a little girl trip. Souji glanced back. Even without the screams to accompany them, obviously the people were panicking. If anyone fell within the crowd, they would be run over and possibly trampled to death.

"_Shadows are coming in from overhead!"_

"Yosuke-!" Souji eyes widened, noticing how close those Shadows overhead were. Yosuke was busy picking up the little girl. He willed Siegfried to change directions before raising his hand again, "Change!"

Siegfried's form glowed white and shortly, black wings burst out as the form grew, clawed talons emerging as a tail and head twisted forth. Seth roared and flapped his wings once, Magarudyne hurling Shadows this way and that, dicing them to pieces with invisible saws. With the overhead assault temporarily thwarted, the great dragon turned and soared before the group, claws raking through the black masses gathering ahead.

"Souji! There's too many!" Yosuke called out as Susano-o returned to him.

"We're almost at the halfway…!" Souji called back, turning forward only to find a claw ready to meet him.

"No you don't!"

A red-orange blade whizzed by Souji's face, tossing the beast into the air, where upon falling, was sent flying by Chie with a powerful punt. Suzuka-Gongen flew overhead and Seth followed, the two Personae herding the terrified people closer together. Just in time; the Shadows were consumed in flames as they blazed around in a fashion similar to a stream flowing around a rock. Amaterasu soared forward, Yukiko running up to Chie's side.

"Souji-kun, is everyone alright?" the heiress asked. Souji paused, but then nodded.

"Yes… we're fine so far."

"Okay! Well, let's get them to the hospital now, yeah?" Chie asked and winked as Suzuka-Gongen floated down to her side. Yukiko nodded in agreement, Amaterasu hovering over her head.

"… Right. Chie, take the left side with Teddie. Yukiko, you're on the right with me," Souji ordered. The two girls nodded, hurrying to their respective sides. The wave of attacks had stopped, but what was waiting for them now?

"_Senpai, the Shadows are preparing themselves again near the hospital."_

"Near the hospital? Hm… how's everyone holding up?" Souji asked, looking back over the crowd. They could take a breather, but only for a minute. Most of the people weren't looking at them, but instead, straining their eyes to see the Personas that had been summoned.

"Dude, what _is_ that?"

Souji's attention was drawn to Kou as he spoke, not blaming him for his wide-eyed expression. Daisuke, Ai, Ayane, Eri, and Yuuta were with him approaching Souji now. The leader wasn't certain how exactly to explain this, but Ayane just blushed, "I-I knew you were amazing, senpai, but… wow!"

"How long have you been fighting these Shadow things?" Daisuke asked with one eyebrow raised. Souji frowned, unsure how to go about answering that question as well. Then again, it wouldn't sound too insane if he said now, right? No, wait; how would the others react if they heard this had been going on since the beginning of the school year?

"Hey, shouldn't we get out of here before asking questions?" Ai cut Souji off before he could even open his mouth. "Yeah, I want to know what the hell's going on as much as the next person, but those gross monsters are still in the fog somewhere!"

"They're waiting for us closer to the hospital," Souji answered honestly.

"Oh dear…" Eri mumbled, her hold on Yuuta's hand tightening.

"Don't panic. We have support inside. The moment we get close enough, they'll help clear the path. We'll make sure everyone gets inside without injury, if possible," Souji reassured, giving them all a small smile. Eri blinked, but then smiled back.

"You're very mature for your age, Souji-san."

Souji chuckled light-heartedly before shaking his head, "I'm not. This is something we need to do. Anyway, it's time to get going again. All of you be careful running with a large group like this."

Ai, Ayane, Daisuke, Eri, and Kou nodded before returning to the throng of people. Souji gestured to Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, and Yukiko to come closer.

"Rise informed you, correct? There are Shadows waiting for us near the hospital." He waited as they chorused 'yes' before continuing. "We're going to continue with our five-point formation. Seth will cover any aerial assaults and Suzuka-Gongen will keep the ground. Susano-o, Kamui, and Amaterasu should try going in between if it can be handled. Rise will give Kanji the signal when we're close enough. Ready?"

"Ready, Partner."

"Ready, Sensei!"

"Let's do this!"

"We can do this, Souji-kun."

Souji grinned, "Break." The four scattered and he waved an arm, silencing the crowd before yelling. "Come on! This is the final leg. Remain calm just for a little bit longer!"

He felt Seth soar over his head and fly up higher, following Souji's mental guidance to hang above and prepare itself for battle. Suzuka-Gongen stayed low to the ground and close to Chie. Susano-o, Amaterasu, and Kamui had taken a triangular formation just above their crowds' head, weapons and magic at the ready. Several minutes passed before Souji heard Rise's voice again.

"_Here they come!"_

His eyes narrowed and Seth roared from the sky and swooped down. His talons captured the Minotaur and sent it flying back before he raced into the clouds again. They were being flanked by Shadows, but the formation was holding them at bay. Now, the Shadows were beginning to catch on, changing to magic and focusing on the Personae in order to distract them. Pin-pricks made the hair on Souji's neck rise; Seth had barely avoided a lightning barrage. At once, he raised a hand, "Change! Horus!"

The golden bird's wings waved off the lightning and it cried shrilly. Before it, the Shadows were burned away in the sudden blast of light, caught off guard with the Mahamaon assault. It closed its wings and dived, being tailed quickly several more enemies. Wind, ice, and fire attacks barely missed Horus as he flew forward, focused on the hospital just as Souji was focused on the doors. Abruptly, he stumbled as pain blazed though his mind; Horus had been hit by an Agidyne. Screams were starting to rise in the air as the Shadows dove past the stunned bird. Susano-o moved to prevent the coming assailment, but found himself cut off by a Shadow Tank's bullet fire. Ice enclosed Amaterasu nearby, earning a cry from Yukiko, and Kamui was trapped by several Gigas, Teddie swiftly moving to free his Persona. Suzuka-Gongen could only cut down so many before being grabbed by behind.

Maziodyne crackled and briefly caged the Junes survivors, deterring the dive bombing. Rokuten Maoh's curved sword hacked down the Shadows as they swerved away. Those that the massive persona missed swerved around for a second strike soon found themselves eliminated by Yamato-Takeru's katana.

"Everyone! Get yer asses inside!" Kanji hollered as he stood by the now opened hospital doors. There were already a number of people gathered and waiting to receive the final batch of survivors. It became chaotic at once, people sprinting towards the hospital while the Personae and their users continued to prevent the Shadows from closing in. Horus and Yamato-Takeru moved together, light and darkness consuming the enemies they passed.

"Half of the crowd is inside!" Chie called.

Souji chanced a glance back. "Then keep at it!"

As the survivors hurried inside, their semi-circle became tighter around the doors. Souji changed Personas yet again to Loki. The trickster smirked and unfurled his wings and raised his head, sending forth a score of ice. With the Shadows frozen in their tracks, Souji, Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, Teddie, and Kanji were able to file in after the survivors. The doors were closed and gated shut as the Shadows began to defrost.

"That was… way too close," Chie panted.

"Yes, but we did it," Yukiko said, smiling brightly.

Souji was relieved himself, feeling Loki return to his soul as cast his gaze around. Despite the danger they had been put into, many of the Junes survivors appeared grateful and a number were mingling with guests that had already been present. His eyes darted around, taking the people into account.

"Big bro!"

Immediately, his attention was drawn towards the little girl dashing towards him. He walked forward, meeting Nanako halfway and kneeling down to hug her properly.

"Hello, Nanako-chan… sorry to keep you waiting…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Seriously, Fanfiction? *sigh* Anyway, probably against my better judgment to post this without Chapter 5 being done, but I'm working on it. Oh well, Happy New Year everyone.


	6. Silence

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either Persona 4 or Infamous. They're own by Atlus and Sucker Punch respectfully.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Silence

January 10th, 2012

oOoOoOo

"Welcome back, Big bro!"

"Ah, thank you, Nanako-chan."

Souji gave his young cousin a weak smile and hug while the rest of his team trudged passed the two embracing family members. Several days after rounding up the final survivors from Junes, the Investigation Team had set out to scour Inaba to finish what they failed to accomplish before Christmas Eve. Their search was unfortunately not as fruitful as originally hoped. Still, they had yet to cover Inaba entirely; there was a chance Adachi was just hiding in a location they had yet to reach.

Releasing his cousin, he tussled her hair and continued his way down the hospital's hallway while his cousin watched him silently, a small frown creasing her face. Souji ran a hand through his hair as a soft breath escaped him, gray eyes scanning back and forth as he passed door after door to check on the occupants. Despite the currently cramped conditions, it appeared as though everyone was settling in although the tension was quite palpable. Many mixed emotions drifted in the air, but primarily, it was fear. Souji did not blame them at all; these people had been unaware of Shadows until several weeks ago. Obviously, they wanted their lives to return to normal and forget that this ever occurred.

'_There's nothing more that I would like right now for these people.'_

Souji certainly had come to think of Inaba as his home. With his parents constantly on the move, settling into one location had been difficult as the years crept on. Before Inaba, he had reached a point of emotional detachment as a way of dealing with it, but here, after everything, this had become his town. He wasn't certain how far the fog reached or what the news was like beyond this place now, but in March… Immediately, his thoughts halted. A chill lanced his spine at the very thought of the month, the same cold he felt before falling asleep on December 23rd before awakening to the fog. Inaba was already shrouded, but what of its neighbor towns? Exactly how fast would this spread? He couldn't exactly leave with the current state of affairs.

The gray-haired leader found himself coming to a halt at the nurse's station on the third floor, uncertain when his feet had carried him there, but he found a reason soon enough. Slowly, he approached one of the closed hospital rooms and opened the door as quietly as possible. Eight beds had been arranged in the room and three were presently occupied. Upon return, the three he took out to the field usually came back to sleep after having any injuries properly treated. Yosuke snorted loudly, but it didn't awaken Chie or Kanji, who were currently dead to the world. Souji smiled faintly and stepped back, closing the door once again with a soft click.

"Souji-kun…"

Raising his head, his gaze met Yukiko's, her dark eyes staring back calmly. No words were exchanged as she stepped forward, taking hold of his hand. That familiar warmth emanated from her hands and spread throughout his body to the very tips, the faint glowing figure of Amaterasu behind her as the healing spell worked.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long day…"

"… Yeah."

Yukiko raised her eyes from his hand as the spell faded away, watching him with concern. "Souji-kun, you've been working on little sleep for the past five days. You're making everyone worried."

"Am I?"

The heiress nodded. "Nanako-chan told me. Others haven't been as vocal, but it's written on their faces. You know, if there's something on your mind besides what's happening now, you can tell us."

Souji felt a lump rise in his throat and a forceful swallow almost made his choke. His eyelids fell partially, making his apparent weariness even more notable. "… Yukiko, do you believe we'll succeed before March arrives?"

"March? Ah!" she gasped, her eyes widening. "I-I almost completely forgot. You still have to go back." She wrung her hands together, arms trembling slightly as she laced her fingers together tightly. He watched as she thought, her eyes flitting slightly, but then they were back, locked on his own once more and determined. Yukiko nodded firmly once. "Yes, I'm certain we can. We'll see you off on a sunny day, but that day will only come if we work properly together. That can only be achieved when our leader is well enough to guide us."

His eyes widened a bit, surprised, but then he chuckled. "I see. That's right; if I don't sleep, we'll all be in even more trouble trying to find him."

"Yes."

"… Thank you," he murmured. "As leader, I think… tomorrow, we will spend the day recuperating and checking on the others here."

Yukiko blinked, but then nodded, "Alright, I'll inform the others. Now go in there and get some sleep."

"Haha, I'm going." He grinned and she beamed. Not until he disappeared inside the room did she turn on her heel and walk calmly down the hallway to speak to Rise. Souji removed his shoes and settled in a bed besides Yosuke's, pulling the covers up to his chin. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

January 11th, 2011

oOoOoOo

"Mister!"

Souji had been returning from his shift guarding the North Wing when he heard the yell. His foot clicked against the ground as he halted and turned back. Immediately, he smiled and waved at the three approaching him, though he couldn't help but wonder; it was Shu with Kou and Daisuke tagging along. How exactly did those three come together?

"Yo, Souji!" Kou grinned crookedly, unable to hide all of his nervousness. The basketball player was trying though. Daisuke chuckled and gave Souji a thumb up.

"What are you three up to?" Souji asked, genuinely curious. Either they just wanted to talk or they were planning something.

"Nothing really. There isn't much to do inside a hospital that the doctors won't yell at us about," Daisuke said with a small shrug. "But, we heard this little guy arguing with his mom and he mentioned you. So we waited until they were done and got to talking. I didn't know you tutored."

"Well, it didn't seem like tutoring in the end," Souji admitted. "He was a friend who needed help."

"Oh man. How lost would we be if you never came here?" Kou chortled.

"Completely. You suck at the emotional stuff," Daisuke commented.

Kou gawked, "Hey!"

Shu got a small laugh out of their banter before finally speaking up again, "Mister, your friends are weird sometimes, but they're pretty cool. Anyway, Mom was trying to keep me from talking to some people. I still want to try making friends, but she has a weird problem with who I associate with."

"Oh, is that right?" Now Souji understood why Kou and Daisuke waited. Kou's grandmother was basically the same when it came to the soccer player being friends with her grandson. His thoughts were supported by the dark scowl that crossed Kou's face, but it disappeared as Shu continued speaking.

"After talking with Ichijo-san and Nagase-san, they said we should play sports together."

"That's too formal for me. Just Daisuke, okay Shu?" Daisuke said.

"… Just Daisuke?"

"Friends, remember? The whole last name and honorifics thing is a hassle," he answered, smiling. Shu's eyes widened at his bizarre concept and Daisuke just nodded back before turning his attention on Souji. "Well, we're getting off track. We all came to check up on you, but you seem to be doing better."

"Definitely," Kou groaned. "I knew we should've talked to you yesterday, but everyone's acting off. Well, okay, everyone has been off since the fog moved in, but it's even… stranger. Dunno, but you're the only one with a level head."

"Anything starts bothering you, you can talk to us." Daisuke appeared serious.

"I probably won't be of much help, but I'm willing to listen too," Shu said, smiling weakly.

"Thanks guys." Souji felt the bonds with the three hum in his mind, reminding them just how strong they were. All of his connections resounded, actually, echoing the voices of those they belonged to. While it was comforting, it puzzled him. That usually didn't happen until he spoke with the certain individual in question. Ah, the Wheel was sounding quite loudly right now.

"Anyway, we're heading to one of them empty rooms and teach Shu how to dribble. Wanna join us?" Kou asked, smiling.

Souji shook his head. "Sorry, I have to go. Check up on people and whatnot."

"Oh, right. Well, join us if you find some time; we might be there for an hour or so if our parents don't come looking for us," Kou said. He seemed disappointed, but he did understand Souji's responsibilities. The three said their goodbyes and continued on their way.

Just in time too.

"Senpai…?"

Souji turned away from watching Kou, Daisuke, and Shu go on their way to face Naoto. The young detective was back in her normal clothes and walking with a slight limp despite her best efforts to hide it. With her injuries almost done healing on their own, she didn't take Yukiko's offer for a quick Dia spell. She had informed them if the limp stayed, it would stay due to her own actions. Naoto pocketed her hands, glancing around, but then turned her eyes back to Souji.

"… May we speak in private?" She was still eyeing their surroundings. When the younger student did that, obviously it couldn't be good. Perhaps it dealt with what Kou and Daisuke had mentioned earlier; everyone was acting more bizarre than usual. He gave her a half-nod, casting his attention over his shoulders for a moment. Only once he turned back did Naoto begin leading him in another direction, heading the way Souji had originally come from, but turning right at the first hallway intersection. A few more turns before they reached a suitable room. She locked the door soon after he entered. "We'll try to keep this brief."

"Sure." It wasn't much in terms of a reply, but at least it was some form of affirmation and made her aware that he was paying attention.

Naoto didn't move away from the door right away, leaning against it for a moment longer. Souji thought perhaps one of her wounds had accidentally torn open, but she moved away soon enough. She raised her head, "Rise, is everyone listening?"

"_Yup! They can hear you loud and clear. Though, I still don't understand why you needed to discuss this with Souji-senpai directly when I can contact everyone."_

"I need to tell him this in person and, if necessary, talk this out if he says otherwise."

"… _I don't get it, but if you say so."_

Souji was a little confused, but if everyone was listening, it must be important. Naoto's expression remained solemn when she finally began to speak. "Perhaps the survivors are simply being shifty, but this is the sort of situation where suspicion draws the worst out of people. Fear will make them act irrational; they could even turn against us."

"Turn against us?" Souji sounded incredulous.

"-You can't deny that there's a possibility, partner.-"

"=Yeah, but isn't that a little extreme? I mean, we just saved them not too long ago.="

"/Naoto's jus' sayin' to be careful though, right?/"

"I am, but two years ago, there was an increase in Apathy Syndrome patients in Iwatodai. Those who were unaffected began to join a massive cult summoning the end of the world," Naoto argued. "The scenario isn't exactly the same, but they've been given enough reason to panic."

"+Actually, Naoto-kun's right. The employees and guests from the Inn started acting more peculiar after I summoned Amaterasu for the first time here. They were spreading whispers around, but what exactly of, I'm not completely sure.+"

"[Oh! Teddie noticed this too! A few guys back at Junes were whispering in one of the aisles, but the moment they saw me, they turned pale and ran off!]"

"-What the-! And you didn't tell me this sooner?-"

"[You were busy talking to your dad!]"

"… I do recall hearing about that cult, but I thought it was just a rumor." Souji frowned. Would people really go that far? Well, maybe not a cult, but would they turn on them even after they did all they could to save them? "What made you come to this theory anyway?"

"It was during my patrol last evening. I noticed several people sneaking through the hallways and holding hushed discussions. I haven't attempted to eavesdrop yet, but… I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter."

Souji stared, silent. He wasn't sure what to think; it wasn't strange for Naoto to become suspicious of people, but her suspicions had proven true in the past. After all, she had originally suspected the Investigation Team of somehow being part of the murder cases before joining. "We'll keep an eye on them. If they do turn against us, do not resort to your Personas. We're trying to save everyone, not injure them. Still, defend yourself if they become violent."

There was a chorus of 'yes' from everyone on the line even if a few sounded a little unsure. Naoto watched Souji closely. He could only wonder; would everyone he had grown fond of turn against them? They were doing the best they could. Letting out a breath, he decided only time would tell.

oOoOoOo

Me: Yeah, Souji probably can't return home at this point, but the fog is still spreading. By the way, sorry about the page breaks. Fanfiction seems to get getting stingy for what we use to break up time now.


	7. Beginning

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either Persona 4 or Infamous. They're own by Atlus and Sucker Punch respectfully.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Beginning

January 24th, 2012

oOoOoOo

Two weeks of searching for Adachi and nearly half of Inaba was covered in their throughout exploration. Unfortunately, it yielded no results and while the team grew stronger, the Shadows gained strength as well. Strange Shadows had begun to emerge recently that weren't from the television world, giving an advantage to the enemy. Souji's eyes narrowed as he gazed into the hazy world of red and black beyond the hospital window, recalling the discussion.

"_The collection of negative emotions has begun to grow. The fog must have engulfed Okina by now."_

_Eyes widened, but Naoto spoke calmly as usual. "It shouldn't be too surprising. It's only a matter of time before the fog covers Japan entirely. Once that happens, it will most likely be impossible to stop the Shadows."_

"_What! But-"_

"_Senpai…" Naoto gazed coolly at Chie, the detective's lips in a thin line. "We're only eight Persona-Users, seven of which are capable of combat. Our mere presence is a threat to them and with their numbers increasing, they'll be able to overwhelm us soon enough. Their stronger forces have proved that already."_

_Chie bit her lip and placed a hand on her leg, which was still bound tightly in gauze. After the first encounter with the newest breed of Shadows and no powers left to heal, she had to receive regular medical treatment. Yosuke and Teddie were sporting their own bandages. Kanji looked irritable, his brows furrowed as he sat quietly._

"_Shadows are born from negative emotions… Is it possible to make people hopeful?" Yukiko asked quietly._

"_It cannot be false hope. We don't want anyone awakening a Shadow version of themselves right now for attempting to suppress anymore emotions," Naoto replied, shaking her head. Yukiko let her eyes fall to her hands trembling in her lap._

"… _No."_

_Naoto blinked, raising a quizzical eyebrow in Souji's direction. Everyone's attention fell upon their leader as he shifted, bringing his elbows to rest on the small table's surface. "We're going to give Inaba hope, but we can only do that if we remain hopeful ourselves. We'll continue on. If they grow stronger, we'll become stronger in turn. We can't give up now."_

"Ah, Souji-san…"

Souji blinked, raising his head as a door clicked. Naoki had just stepped out the on-call room, giving the silver-haired boy a faint smile. Instantly, it disappeared from his face when he noticed Souji's rather morose expression. "Bad news, I take it?"

The young leader didn't even need to say anything. He nodded without a sound, not even attempting to lie to Naoki. While his own facial features reflected anguish momentarily, Naoki became rather neutral and spoke with a level tone. "It's a war, isn't it? Humanity is fighting to survive and only eight soldiers are able to go on the battlefield. There's no way to win in a single month."

Naoki turned, staring down the hallway as he continued to speak. "Moral has fallen already among many of the survivors, but you're managing to keep some of it alive." He paused, turning his head in Souji's direction, but his eyes had fallen to the floor. "If… if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Souji didn't say anything immediately, but he felt the corners of his mouth upturn in a weak smile of his own. After being reminded of the fog and Shadows steadily consuming the world, the burden had begun to feel heavier. Hearing Naoki say he was willing to assist them helped eased the weight. Not all of it, but some was better than nothing. He opened his mouth, about to tell Naoki it was enough to hear that, but then, he paused. It was strange; now that Souji thought about it, he hadn't seen Naoki until today. Had the younger boy been in hiding?

"Naoki, what have you been doing since you arrived here?" Souji asked calmly. He watched as Naoki's eyebrow rose, confused, but then, he glanced back at the room.

"Yes, about that... Do you know if we have a veterinarian that will see to wild animals here?"

"Eh?"

"Last week, while you were out, Kanji brought in a fox. I think it was the one from the Tatsuhime Shrine; you know the one that wears the heart bib?" Souji's eyes widened, but Naoki just continued with his explanation. "I told him to bring it to this room and Kanji ran off to bring a vet back, but they were too hesitant to examine it. I've been trying, but I don't know if my treatment is correct."

"Is it okay?"

"Right now she is." Naoki was frowning again, "I've never put a paw in a cast though. Her kits are cute, but there's only so much you can take with four of them around."

"Ah… her?" Souji blinked. He didn't know the Fox had been female, let alone had kits. Maybe he should see them. He was about to speak when a new voice cut him off.

"Hey! Souji!"

Pounding footsteps echoed rapidly following Kou's yell interrupting their discussion. Both spun around at yell, watching as the basketball fanatic and his soccer friend dashed towards them. Both second years seemed panicked, out of breath in their rush to find them. Kou straightened himself, but his composure remained panicked as his arms waved in emphasis. "A fight broke out in the cafeteria! We don't know exactly what happened, but one of the guys grabbed a knife!"

Naoki's eyes widened while Souji's expression darkened. "Has anyone been hurt?"

"It's only been a few cuts so far, but the fight's getting worse," Daisuke explained, calmer than Kou, but the urgency was still evident. "We tried to break it up, but the people watching formed a circle. We can't get in and no one else is trying to do anything!"

Souji clicked his tongue and immediately took off down the hallway, aware of Daisuke, Kou, and Naoki following closely after him. He didn't mind if they followed, but he was concerned with what they might see as he shift through his personas. He was hoping it didn't become necessary, but dealing with a person wielding a knife was dangerous. Why weren't the police officers trying to stop this?

The double doors of the cafeteria were wide open, grunts being heard from the center of a human-made ring. There were shouts from every side and only a few people moved aside when the two combatants drew too close. Souji forced his way through, soon finding people willing to stand aside when they noticed who was trying to get pass. At the front, he felt his eyes widen at the full scene before him. Two men were locked in combat, one covered in bruises from multiple strikes while the other had several superficial cuts across his form, several of which were staining his clothes. Neither was aware of Souji's presence, continuing this skirmish as he attempted to find a point where he could interfere without too much harm.

His thoughts ceased momentarily when the already bleeding man groaned. The knife's blade had caught him point first beneath his ribcage. He took a knee, but the male wielding the knife had too much momentum to stop. Souji dashed and caught the knife hand by the wrist, squeezing tightly. Surprised, the man's eyes narrowed only to widen when he caught Souji's grey eyes glaring back. His fingers unraveled from the knife's grip and it soon clattered against the ground, "You're…!"

"Souji! Move!"

Both the young man and Souji turned, confusion apparent at Dojima's shout from outside the ring, fighting to make his way through. Screams erupted, accompanied by exclamations of '_No!_'. Souji felt something brush against his back, glancing down. A jagged tear ran through his coat and button-up, revealing his skin. Shifting his eyes, he noticed that the second combatant had picked up the abandoned knife and was staring, horrified, at the tear in Souji's coat. Absolute silence had fallen over the gallery as Souji turned calmly to the second man. "If would please drop the knife, sir. I would like to speak with both of you."

The blood-stained blade quivered, no reply being uttered from the man. Souji raised a hand, but the assailant yelled, stumbling back, "D-Demon!"

"Wha-"

"G-Get away!"

The knife clattered as he scrambled back and shoved his way through the crowd of on-lookers, all of which briefly followed him in his retreat before facing Souji again. His hand was still outstretched in his assailant's direction. Frowning, the teen rose and turned to address the other man, "… Will you at least stay and answer a few questions? I'm not going to-"

"Stay back…!"

Souji's frown deepened. He knew that his abilities might startle a number of the survivors, but not like this. The crowd had even stepped away from him, watching him warily like they were expecting him to attack or perform some other bizarre feat without physically doing anything.

"Son, he just asked a simple question…" A cane clicked in the silence. Several people kindly parted in respects to the old woman making her way towards the young man. Hisano's eyes never left the male's as he watched, fretting.

"Mother…"

"Answer Souji-chan's question. He's a good boy who will listen to reason…" She faced Souji and gave him a smile. The crowd now began to disperse, but Dojima, Daisuke, Kou, and Naoki remained albeit for their own reasons. Hisano's son took a brief moment to see those who stayed before sighing softly.

"I was trying to get food for my mother. We had our rations served already, but she hasn't been feeling too well recently." He stopped speaking to briefly scratch the back of his head. "I… I was only grabbing an orange for her, but that man accused me of trying to steal more food. The crowd gathered before I could escape and he was charging towards me… I just panicked. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he wasn't relenting!"

Souji placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. He jumped, startled, looking back with a somewhat awed expression as Souji smiled faintly. "I understand. Your mother is very important and you're looking out for her health. Still, I wish you had spoken to one of us or a doctor. If your mom is ill, a doctor could examine her."

"Nonsense. It's a small cough," Hisano said, smiling, "Besides, there are plenty of people who need the doctors right now. I couldn't bother Souji-chan or his friends when they're doing their best to save everyone." She nodded her head slowly to the young leader. "Trust me. Now, go on, you must have important business to attend to today besides this small squabble."

The grey-haired youth didn't know what to think at Hisano's words, but she seemed her usual self. For now, he would give her the benefit of the doubt, but would speak to her son later about staying informed of her condition. For now, the concern of rations was brought to the fore-front of his mind. He couldn't believe he became negligent about that. Hospitals weren't equipped to store food, either.

"Souji-"

"Hm?"

He blinked, realizing that Dojima had approached. As haggard as he appeared, Souji's uncle appeared to be faring better than a number of people here. The world was spiraling out of control and his partner was the cause of all.

Dojima clenched his teeth slightly, his brows furrowed as his face darkened. "… Don't push your friends too hard. I've noticed; you've been returning with more injuries and our supplies are shrinking. If… anything happens, I'm sorry I… I didn't believe you sooner."

"Uncle…"

There was desperation faint in Dojima's voice. He wanted to help, but without a Persona, there was nothing more that could be done. Souji raised a hand and rested it on Dojima's shoulder. "We'll finish this soon. Maintain order here to the best of your abilities. I'll see about retrieving more supplies in the meantime."

It wasn't much, but it was all that could be given now. His Persona's protection no doubt contributed to the growing hysteria. Shaking his head, Souji quickly reached out to Rise.

"_Rise, wake up Yosuke; I need to speak to him. Also, wake up Kanji and Naoto."_

00000

The broken pane split beneath his foot with a sharp crack, his tie snapping in the fog-choked air as a light breeze flowed past. Yellow eyes glinted as he let out a frustrated growl. "I didn't expect those brats to try fighting for so long… Hehe, let's make this quick and painful so they remember just who they're contending with."

Behind him, two long-barrel revolvers were raised, magazines spinning momentarily as they were reloaded. Chains rattled with the motions and a single illuminated eye focused on Adachi as the man gave a wide grin, arms spread.

"Make sure they're abandoned in my world!"

His laughter echoed as the hiss in confirmation.

oOoOoOo

Me: Sorry about the _long_ delay there. College really bogged me down and then I had a nasty bout of Writer's Block. I wasn't sure how to actually make the civilians flip their shit since they're being saved (weird powers aside), but now I do so I'll try to have the next chapters soon!


	8. Degradation

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own either Persona 4 or Infamous. They're own by Atlus and Sucker Punch respectfully.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Degradation

January 27th, 2012

oOoOoOo

"Rise! Please ask some doctors to get prepped!"

"_Ahead of you already, senpai! They're waiting to receive Yosuke-senpai in the third ER! Teddie is with them!"_

"Thank y-" Souji was cut off abruptly as fresh blood sprayed from Yosuke's heavy cough, his head falling lower. Souji felt himself choking as Yosuke's convulsions began to worsen. How could they make such a foolish mistake? Quickly, Souji peered over his shoulder, taking note of Kanji's limping as Naoto tried to provide some shoulder support. The black cloak of the monstrous Shadow billowed in the corner of his vision, long-barrel revolvers rising in hand as it closed in. This wasn't good; they were just leading it back to the hospital. It would kill everyone.

Blinking, he realized Kanji and Naoto were pulling away. "What are you two doing!?"

"We're going to hold it off for as long as we can manage. Just get Yosuke-senpai to the hospital and prepare the others." Naoto had her revolver drawn. Kanji was on his own, picking up a broken water pipe as the Shadow came to a halt. Souji didn't like this. The four of them had been reduced to their current states less than ten minutes. If his two kouhai remained behind alone, they would just-

"Senpai! Get outta here already!" Kanji bellowed. "We ain't gonna die, but Yosuke-senpai will if you don't move yer ass!"

"Kanji…"

"He's right. Move, Senpai…!"

Naoto's gun went off, her bullet piercing the familiar blue card. Yamato-Takeru shot forth despite its weariness, his sword clashing against one revolver. As the second was raised to fire back, Rokuten-Maoh's curved blade countered it, forcing the shadow to discharge its spell into the sky. The monstrous shadow only rattled chained appendages, but Souji saw no more. He was sprinting and trying desperately to ignore Yosuke's blood seeping further into his clothes and running like sweat down his back. Souji's heart pounded and his muscles screamed in protest, but he could see the hospital looming from the fog and into his vision.

When the bushes rustled, he didn't slow his step, and just raised a hand. "Mada!"

Immediately, flames consumed the emerging shadows. While Souji noted several had survived, he didn't slow down. Burning corpses of their allies delayed them, giving him time to pull ahead. Despite his new lead, the shadows began to gain again while the gap towards the hospital closed. Souji didn't know if he had enough energy in him to summon another Persona to strike them down.

"S-Souji…"

"We're almost there, Yosuke!"

"Ah…"

Souji cast a glance back when Yosuke began to tremble. He was ghastly, his skin becoming far too pale; he was going into shock after managing to last this long. Out of the corner of Souji's eye, he noticed the large claw of a shadow reaching forward, ready to rake its talons through his back. "No!"

"Hiyah!"

A blur of green and yellow shot past Souji, momentarily startling him. However, when a voice told him to 'Hurry', he was bolting into the hospital door Yukiko held open. The weight was seized from his back as several doctors removed Yosuke from his shoulders, setting the russet-haired boy down upon the waiting stretcher. They weren't expecting this extent of damage, immediately sending one nurse to retrieve his file for a blood transfusion. Souji took a knee, gasping for air, but his head rose when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"Souji-kun…" Yukiko murmured just above the squeaking wheels of the stretcher. The healing spell she conjured was flowing into his body, relieving him of the aches near instantaneously. He grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Save your energy, Yukiko. Kanji and Naoto will need it when they get here…" The usually confident leader nearly said 'if', but no. Those two would make it. Kanji wouldn't let anything happen to Naoto nor would Naoto permit Kanji to take too many risks in his state. Still, how were they going to pull out ahead of the Shadow? It hovered, used long-ranged attacks and not to mention it that knew high level elemental and non-elemental spells. If they managed to make it back, would they be too injured to fight? Dammit, people were relying on them! If they couldn't survive this attack- no, if they couldn't defeat this shadow in the end, it didn't bode well for anyone. The team would be killed, and the survivors killed as well or turned into Shadows.

"S-Senpai…"

Eyes snapping wide open, Souji turned sharply. Naoto gazed down at him calmly, her breathing heavy, but her injuries cured. He noted Yukiko seeing to Kanji a short distance away while Chie barricaded the door again. Gray eyes still wide, he brought his gaze back to Naoto, "You two…"

"Managed somehow. Once you had disappeared from sight, it vanished."

"I'm fine, Senpai. Save it and go help Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said, waving his hand at Yukiko. She had only managed to fix his leg, but his insistence won in the end. They watched as she hustled down the hallway to catch up with the doctor and provide support. Souji remained sitting, allowing his head to drop. He felt numb as Yosuke's blood crusted on his shirt and back, not ready to get up and move. He was frustrated. That shadow - was it even a shadow? - had nearly killed them. If that's how strong they were now becoming, they wouldn't be able to last another week.

"Senpai?"

"Oi, Senpai…"

Kanji and Naoto still hovered around Souji, waiting for him to say anything. They silently watched as he rose to his feet and headed down the hallway without a word. Brow furrowed, Kanji let his hand clench and unclench in unease while Naoto lowered her cap.

"This ain't like 'im…"

"I don't blame him," Naoto murmured under her breath. "We're in a less-than optimal situation with a critically-injured comrade, who happens to be his closest friend. We're struggling to survive and this assault means we're losing." She shook her head, eyes glancing back towards the door. "At the very least, those who can will die fighting."

"Don't talk like that, Naoto," Kanji replied, lip curled slightly. "We start talkin' like that and then we _will_ lose. Senpai's not feelin' it, but he still needs our support. If we ain't supportin' him, he won't be able to get back up." He turned to face her fully. "He's been there for us. We gotta be there for him, right?"

Naoto stared at him, her eyes having widened a margin. A few seconds ticked on quietly and Kanji felt his face slowly begin to heat up when she didn't say anything. Prepared to turn on his heel, he heard himself hiccup when he felt her hand seize his sleeve. He spun round and she pulled back, lowering her head again.

"You're absolutely right…" She spoke barely above a whisper, unable to stare him in the eye. Awkwardly, Kanji scratched his cheek while he focused on a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling. When she still didn't let go, he took the chance to glance at her. Now that they weren't fighting for their lives, there was something else he'd been meaning to bring up. She had been acting strange for the past few weeks. Obviously, Senpai had been too preoccupied to notice.

"… Naoto, while we were fightin' against that thing, why were you takin' the hits?" They were alone, but he kept his voice low enough so only she could hear. There was no response from the smaller figure, but he noticed how her fingers tightened on his sleeve. Maybe he was testing their complicated and misunderstood relationship, but Kanji continued, "An' you've been more pess-pesmist-… actin' weirder than usual. You're usually more positive than this."

"It's nothing. I'm not acting any different than usual…"

"Why you tryin' to convince me that you're not?"

Naoto tensed, words dying in her throat. Kanji stared, his mouth nothing more than a line as he waited for her to speak, but she wasn't saying anything again. Colored bloomed over his cheeks again when Naoto abruptly approached and hid her face against his chest. All of it drained away as she mumbled. Instinctively, his arms rose and wrapped around her frame, drawing her closer.

"I ain't Senpai… but… it's okay. You can let it all out."

00000

Evening

00000

Souji cradled his chin in his hand, elbow propped on the chair's arm. Yosuke hadn't awakened yet, but this was expected. Even the doctor had explained to give him a day or two. Souji knew that he should've been elated at Yosuke's survival, but he couldn't help feeling frustrated at the same time. Without Yosuke, it meant more work on his over stressed teammates. Still, if that would keep more people from losing someone important…

… How had he missed that Naoto's grandfather was dead? It was blatantly obvious that she had been acting peculiar. Perhaps because he assumed that her grandfather wouldn't be in Inaba; she lived alone, after all. Then again, the holidays had been approaching, and coming to Inaba to spend Christmas together was understandable. Kanji and Rise consoled Naoto until she fell into a restless sleep. Rise left to continue scanning while Kanji remained behind, nervously stroking the ailing detective's hair until her slumber appeared more peaceful.

Sighing, Souji closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift. Unsurprisingly, he was drawn into the Velvet Room. The fog cleared and he found himself face to face with Igor, the usual knowing grin on the man's face.

"_It seems you have met a powerful enemy. One that of your current strength is impossible to overcome."_

Eyes narrowed, but unable to deny the truth, Souji nodded. Igor turned his head and briefly unwound his fingers, letting them drum against each other once before he spoke again.

"_This obstacle isn't your last nor will it be your first to conquer. In fact, your will is about to be tested. If you overcome this test, you will find your goal much closer than before and this enemy not as formidable."_

Souji raised his head, confusion on his face, but Igor couldn't say anymore on the matter. Igor exchanged looks with Margaret. She gave her master an affirmative nod before facing Souji. "You have proven yourself to me before and I believe you will overcome your impending struggles. In your journey for the truth, remember before your hardships: You are not alone."

"_Until we meet again…"_

He felt himself being awakened roughly, surrounded by people he didn't know. He was awake, right? Something was wrong though; his arms were bound behind his back and he was unable to summon. Opening his mouth to speak, he felt a glancing blow over his head, but received no wound. Murmuring instantly went around the crowd while Souji rose, sitting on his legs. What were they doing? Gradually, it seemed the volume increased, the voices becoming louder, and his eyes widened at yelling.

"Let 'em go! Ugh!"

Kanji slammed into the ground besides Souji, his arms bound to his sides with ropes and wrists locked together with handcuffs. Above his brow, his scar had been torn open, blood trickling into his eye and down his cheek and chin. Wild eyed, he stared at Souji in bewilderment as more people were thrown in. Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, Rise, and Teddie hit the ground in the same fashion as Kanji. Even Yosuke, still freshly bandaged and trying to recuperate, was tossed to the ground unceremoniously, letting out a groan. He didn't attempt to sit up like the others had. Kanji nearly sprung to his feet in retaliation, ready to yell only to have a broom handle smash him across the face.

"Kanji-kun!" Rise shrieked, yelping when her hair was grabbed and yanked up.

Souji's eyes narrowed, "Let her go."

"If she stays quiet…" the woman holding Rise glowered down at the idol, ignoring her eyes as they teared up. She bit her lip and nodded as well as she could, gasping when she hit the ground again.

"You bitch…" Kanji growled. He was rewarded again with the broom handle, promptly cutting off his words, but not at all halting his rising temper. Chancing a glance at Naoto and Rise huddled together next to him, he managed fume and leer in silence.

Souji's expression didn't change, eyes flitting around as he glared at the people surrounding them within the dark room. "Why are you doing this?"

"Survival," a man answered from the darkness. "You have Personas. That's no better than Shadows. The longer you kids live, the longer our lives are at stake."

The grey-haired teen's eyes widened as the man shook his head.

"All of you must die."

oOoOoOo

Me: … This shouldn't have taken so long to finish. I'll go to my corner and wallow as I try to finish shit for these last weeks of this college quarter.


End file.
